This invention relates to stepping stones for use in outdoor environments. Particularly, the invention relates to such stepping stones which contain a source of light associated with the stepping stone in order to provide guidance and direction to users thereof at night. The source of light associated with the stepping stone is, according to the invention, typically powered by solar energy which is collected, held and dispensed by the solar stepping stone of the invention as needed.
Outdoor and garden lighting is in widespread use in many different types of environments, and is used for the purposes of providing illumination to certain areas or pathways during times of darkness to persons walking through that particular area. The outdoor garden lighting may also be used for aesthetic and artistic effects produced by the lighting to beautify the area. Such outdoor lighting may typically comprise lanterns mounted on posts or bases, and which may be powered either by batteries, electrical sources or even solar energy.
Various forms of landscaping or stepping stones are described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,751 (Remp) discloses a lighted landscaping stone having a body and an upper translucent panel, and an elongated light-emitting member arranged within a cavity defined thereby, the light-emitting member being of a serpentine pattern. In a preferred form, the light-emitting member is a fiber optic line. An energy cable is connected to an electric outlet, providing a source of power for illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,950 (Copeland) describes an illuminated stepping pad to be buried in the ground, and has a circular base, an upright continuous side wall and a lid which displays messages, ornamental graphics or the like. A light is carried on the base, and the lid is translucent to permit diffusion of the light therethrough. Illumination occurs by applying low voltage power, from an electrical power source, through electrical leads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,014 (Harris) discloses another form of low voltage lighting system, in the form of a stepping stone, with each stepping stone having a recessed channel in the upper face thereof and a light source removably inserted within this channel. The light source is a flexible, substantially transparent tube and low voltage lights within the tube. The light source is connected to a power source, and, more particularly, a low voltage power source, to facilitate the desired illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,914 (Heiss) teaches an illuminated stepping stone which is lightweight, but can support the weight of a person, and includes a light bulb which is connected to a low voltage electrical power source.
Various patents show the use of solar energy to provide illumination on certain devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,816 (Varga) describes a road marker which may have batteries or solar collectors to provide illumination at night. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,664 (Wen) shows a lighting fixture for the outdoors, of generally conventional shape and form, which is typically mounted on a frame, and stands above the ground or is mounted on a wall. A solar energy absorbing plate is provided, as well as a lens, focusing reflector and other components. Finally, Design Pat. No. 309,953 (Chien) shows a solar powered light of specific ornamental design, namely, hexagonal generally flat-shaped with a centrally formed light.